Austin and Ally First Meet
by Rachel loves stories
Summary: When Austin and Ally both move to Miami and get a house across from each other and become friends will they fall for each other along the way and will each one be willing to stick around for each troubling thing that gets thrown their way? (i know really bad summary but this is my first story so could you give it a try and let me know if i should keep going thanks)
1. moving

_**This is my first story and I hope you like, and sorry for any mistakes I have made, enjoy**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**ALLY POV:**

"WHAT NO I CA- WE CAN'T BE MOVING TO MIAMI FLORDIA" I said with anger and shock.

"Well I'm sorry but after your mother died everything here reminds us of her we can start a new life get a fresh start Ally please understand" my dad said with that look in his eyes like all he wanted to do is help and I ruined his ideas.

"Well..." I said not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Fine I'll give it a try" I said with a little disappointed tone.

"Thats my girl we'll have a better life in miami I promise things are going to start looking up for us" he said with that releved and happy look on his face as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and looked up at him with a fake smile that actually said I hope your right?

**AUSTIN POV:**

I was in my room doing some work out exersices I was starting to sweat a little and thought I should lay down on my bed for a while I wanted to get a good work out before I went to bed.

"Austin can you come down here for a minute" I heard my mom call to me so I nautally got up and went to go see what they wanted, I wish I didn't.

"Yes?" I said with a normal voice as I just thrown myself on the couch across from my parents that were sitting next to each other with a sad look on their face. I sat up with a confused look on my face and asked "what happened?"

"Austin" my dad started then my mom cut in and said "honey, were moving" she said with that hopful fake smile on her face.

I couldn't even say anything i was in shock I didn't want to move my life was here. And I had a good life why would we move? then I finally got something out but its tone is not one that meant.

"What, why on earth would move, our life's is here?" I said a little angerly.

"Austin calm down we have to move we are not getting very good business here so were moving to Miami Flordia".

I stormed off not wanting to see them or speak to them at all I just need to cool down and think about it, I tried to think of the positive there were a few but there were still bad things like my firend, I would be leaving all my friends here.

**ALLY POV:**

Its been 2 weeks sence my dad told me we were moving and today was moving day we loaded the last of the boxes into the moving truck and we were off, I look out the window and I seen my town that I had grown up in just pass by me I seen the play ground my mom would take me to when I was little, Then we passed the mall my friends and I would hang out, we would hang there a lot and thats were me and my boyfriend Elliot first kissed me, we thought it would be to hard to do a long distance relationship because both thought that breaking up over the phone of text was just dumb and you never know what would happen we didn't want to take the chance that one of us might cheat on accident. So we just broke up. My dad turned on the raito and I fell asleep shortly after that to katy perry singing a new song I haven't heard of yet.

* * *

"Ally wake up were here" he said over exited as we pulled into the dirve way I was a nice house a 2 story house lots of windows and a nice yard with bushes and flowers at the base of the house.

I then heard my dad say "why don't you go look at the house and see if you like it then after that go look around the town later I have a few suprises for you" he said happliy.

I loved to see him happy so I couldn't help but smile its been a while sence my dad has smile because of my moms death,

"but what about unloa-" I started to say but was cut off by my dad

"Shhh I got this just go and get comfortable with the town ok?" he said

"ok daddy" I said happliy and started to walk to the truck and grab my phone I look at the house across from our house, it looked similar but different we now lived in one of those neighborhoods were all the houses looked the same but different. Anyways I looked across the street and seen another moving truck and thought wow I might not be the only new kid at school. I closed the door of the truck and started down the sidewalk.

**AUSTIN POV:**

We finally made it here at our 'new' house, I jumped out as soon as they stopped the truck. Well at least the house was nice. I started thinking about things like meeting new people and getting new friends when my thoughts were cut off when I looked across the street and I seen the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life she was just a little shorter then me she had this beautiful brunette hair with blone highlight tips she was looking at her phone and smiling, she had dark skin tight blue jeans on that complemented her body so nice she was wearing a nice loose tank top you know the ones that just hang down not touching your body anywhere else but on your shoulders and breast, that shirt just made the whole outfit looked so good on her.

I was cut off my gaze when my dad said "so you just going to stand there or are you going to come help us?" he said in a playful tone.

"Ugh fine" I said playfully back at him and smirked at him he just smirked back at me and we started to unload the truck and take the boxes into the house when I walked into the house it was nice it was big I have always wanted a house like this, it was like one of my dreams I know weird.

My mom came out of the kitchen with her arms up and said "well what do you think of the new house nice isen't it?" she said smirking at me like I told you so she didn't say it but I could see it in her eyes.

"All I can say is its amazing mom" I went up and gave her a big hug and she gave me a big hug back. We unloaded the truck and I was about to go and look around the town but then I see what looks like the beautiful girls father he was unloading a nice sized flat screen tv and it looks like he was about to drop it so I ran over and caught it for him just in time.

"thank you so much young man" I heard him breath out a sigh of relief.

"no problem my names Austin" I told him. And I helped him unload the rest of the moving truck.

**ALLY POV:**

I was looking around and walking around town just sight seeing it was really nice in miami I was looking up at some of the posters and walking when a accidentaly walked right into someone I stubbled back a little and look up and I see this girl shorter then me she had long curly hair she looks latino.

"I'm so sorry I'm new here and just tring to look around town" I started to babble, I was pretty good at babbling then I was cut off by her.

"it's ok, I'm Trish" she said laughing and smirking at me.

"my name is Ally me and my dad just moved here after my mom died" I said smirking and then kind of looked a little sad when I got to the part of my mom.

Then I heard her say "I'm sorry I didn't know -"

I cut her off by saying "it's ok". Trish then invited me to go hang out around the mall.

I said "sure why not might as well" and with that being said we started to walk around the mall.

After walking around the mall for I would have to say 2 hours I decided to ask Trish if she wanted to come over to my new house

"Sure Ally I would love to come and see your new house" Trish says

"Great let's go" I say

**AUSTIN POV:**

I finished helping the guy across the street he said I could call him , So i finished helping ' ' unload the moving truck and he asked me if I could help with one more thing.

"Hey Austin would you like to help me set up my tv?" asked hopfully looking at Austin.

"um sure why not" I said walking over to the tv getting down on my knees to look behind the tv, I started to connecet all of the cables to the right places while Mr. Dawson turned to the right channel for us to get a picture. After the tv was all set up I said goodbye and walked back to my own house it was getting pretty late so, as I got to my house I turned around and I saw that beautiful girl I saw earlier, she was with another girl, she was pretty but in my opinon not as pretty as the other girl, oh well.

"crap I forgot my keys" talking to myself walking back over to 's house.

I knocked on the door I put my hands in my jean pockets waiting for someone to open the door, I was looking down at my feet and then the door opened I looked up and saw that beautiful girl, she had soft brown eyes that melted your heart, amazing skin tone that was perfect, I was lost in her beauty when I heard her voice, oh, her voice was just like what I imagined an angel to sound like.

"um excuse me can I help you?" she said smiling but with confusion.

"...oh what sorry um I left my um house keys here" I said getting lost in her soft eyes and smile.

**ALLY POV: **

"Ally can you get the door I'm unpacking some of the boxes?!" I heard my dad yell from the living room.

I got up to answer the door when I opened it I seen a tall very cute blone boy and when I say cute I mean sexy, my face turned a little red just at the sight of him, he had that kind of smile that no matter what you would smile back, and those eyes that you just wanted to get lost in.

I finally broke from my train of thought and realized that we have been staring at each other for at least 2 minuets then I finally find some words.

"um excuse me can I help you?" I said still smiling

but when he spoke I guess he could find the right words to say. He kinda sounded nervous I guess he was looking for his house keys.

I finally said "sure come in I don't think I remember seeing any keys around here but your more then ok to look for them" as I let him in I couldn't help but look at his muscular arms they were so buff. 'yummy' was all I could think about, right then.

"my name is Ally by the way" I suddenly blurted out then turning away quickley so he wouldn't see me blush. He then just smirked at me but we were both interrupted but a vocie behind me.

"Ally I think I'm going to head home" Trish said smiling at me.

"why?" I said.

"because I don't have to be a rocket scientist to see where this is going" she said smirking at me, as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed my story if you want me to continue review me please** _


	2. meeting new people

I want to thank the people that liked my story and asked me to continue thanks lot

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

**AUSTIN POV:**

After I found my keys I stood up and turned around and saw Ally leaning in the door ways, she was amazingly pretty it almost seemed like its not possible to look like that.

"Thanks for letting me find my keys I would have locked out for a while if I didn't find them" I said smiling at her.

"yea no problem so are you new here?" she said.

"uh yea me and my family moved here for our business, um my parents are part of a mattress business type deal" I said.

"can I ask you one more thing?" she said kinda shyly.

"yea, shoot" I said.

"you said that you would have been locked out of your house for a while why? aren't you parents home?" she said.

"well um my parents are gone a lot on busniess trip or other things so I'm home alone a lot so" I said.

"oh well if you need anything you know where I am" she said as we walked to the front door, and I looked at her with a confused smirk and she whipped around "that not what I meant" she said in a hurry tring to explain nervously.

"don't worry I got what you meant" I said with a smile and laughing a little as she sighed in relief.

She opened the door and walked outside with me for a minute, but when she stepped down she slipped but in a split second I caught her arm in a swift move and swung her back to her feet, I looked into her eys and she had that look of relief and shock, her hair was all flipped around and it looked really...mezmorizing. I just wanted to push her aganist the wall of her house and take her right there.

**Ally Pov:**

I was suprised when Austin caught me but at the same time I was reliefed that he caught me but I don't know what I would have done if I would just fall on my butt which I might add would be really embarrassing but my thoughts were soon cut off when I looked into his brown eyes I just got lost in them, I just met him and I really wanted him to kiss me, 'NO ALLY, NO YOU JUST MET THE GUY I'M NOT GOING TO THINK THAT I JUST MET HIM A FEW HOURS AGO'.

I slowly pulled away and blushed really hard I turned my face away from the light so he couldn't see, but I know he seen.

"um thanks for um ... catching me" I said still looking away.

"yea no problem" he said but I could hear little bit of confidence in his voice.

"so I guess I'll see you later then" I said as I turned around and quickly walked into my house before he could say anything else. I closed the door and put my back against the door and grabbed my chest and tried to slow my heart down and the other hand on my head and closed my eyes just calming myself down.

I was then startled when my dad came in to the room "Ally".

"ahh" I screamed jumping a little.

"sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you but because we didn't get to the suprises that I had planned for you, we will do it tomarrow ok" he said

"oh ok sorry that we didn't get to it today, well I think that I'm going to go to bed" I said going up to my room.

**Austin Pov:**

I walked over to my house. I unlocked my house and walked over to the boxes that were still packed, I just started going through the boxes, most of it was pictures then I came across a picture of my ex-girlfriend, I scowled at the picture.

"that cheating witch" I said out loud ripping up the picture. I heard the phone start to ring I walk over and pick it up.

"hello?"

"hello Austin it's just me"

"oh hey mom, what's up?"

"we are going to be late tonight, there are leftovers in the fridge"

"ok, thanks, see you later"

"love you, goodnight"

After our little chat on the phone I hung up and decided I wasen't really hungry so I just walked up stairs and got changed into my black and red plad pajama pants and got in bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER


	3. beach

**Here it is guy the 3rd chapter I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Ally Pov:**

I woke up to the sound of my dad downstairs telling me to wake up he said something about today being a **"BIG"** day or something, so I got up finally went and got a shower it feel so relaxing, I got out when and got dressed, did my hair and makeup and I was ready.

"ok dad I'm ready" I said while walking down the stairs to see him looking at me.

"are you ready for the suprise!?" he asked sounding exited

"yea sure, where is it? I asked smiling at him

"right this way sweety" he said opening the door and stepping aside for me to get passed.

"um where is it?" I asked

"oh it's at the mall, go get in the car" he said

"ok?" I said a little confused.

**Austin Pov:**

I wake up and look at the clock it 1:43 pm, I have to get up and get a shower, I walk down the stairs first to see if my parents were awake and figures they weren't there they left a note on the island in the kitchen.

_Austin, _

_ went to work, going to be gone for the whole day, see you later, be careful _

_ Love,_

_ mom&dad_

I just shook my head and thrown the note away and headed up to go take a shower, I got out and just walked across the hall and I got in the room and put on some swim suit and dryed my hair the best I could. I decided to go to the beach today and have some fun.

I walk do the side of the beach and picked a nice spot on the beach and started to set up stuff when a red head guy ran into me.

"ow" I said

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there...you must be the new kid that lives down the road welcome to miami!" he said all happy like.

"yea I'm the new kid, my name is Austin" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"my name is Dez" he said smiling.

man this guy is weird but I got a good feeling about him.

**Ally Pov:**

We finally arrived at the mall in about 5 minuets or so, we get out and he covers my eyes and walks me to god knows where, he finally uncovers my eyes and I end up looking at a place called 'Sonic Boom'

"what's this place?" I asked

"this is our very own... music store! I bought it when we moved down here and got all the instruments all in the store and ready to open today! so what do you think?" he said looking at me with what looked like a sparkle in his eyes.

"ahhhhhhh I love it, you know how much I love music and now I get to spend all day around it thanks so much dad" I said giving him a hug.

"wait it gets better, here follow me" he said while walking into the store.

we walked in and it looked amazing instruments everywhere pianos, guitars, trumpets, violins, everything was here, then I saw my dad head up stairs to a small room I followed, when I got in the room my jaw just dropped,

"what is... this" I said with and exited tone in my voice.

"this room is for you to practie music or hang out this is your own special room here" he said with a smile on his face.

"AHHHHHHHH this is amazing dad thanks so much, I love you" I said hugging him.

"would you like to do the honors and go tell everyone that we are now open?" he said with a smirk.

"sure dad" I went downstairs and saw people lining up to see the new store, I opened it and everyone came running in, the last person I see come in was Trish

"hey Trish, what's up?"

"nothings up with me but tell me what happened with you and that blonie?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"nothing happened, he found his keys and went home, he lives right across the street from me" I said smiling while putting some papers in order to make it look like I was busy.

"mhmmm" she said looking at me then continuded to say " hey do you want to go to the beach?"

"I would love to but we just opened and my dad needs help" I said

"I need help with what?" he said looking at me confused

"with the store, Trish asked me if I wanted to go to the beach" I said explaining it to my dad

"oh no go ahead honey I got things covered here go have fun just be careful ok"

"ok" I yelled back "Trish we have to stop back at my house to get my swim suit ok"

"yea sure" she said shrugging.

**Austin Pov:**

We were at the beach having a blast with Dez when we both get hungry and heard each others tummy grumble.

"I got some food up in my bag if you want some Dez" I said being friendly

"ok thanks" he said

we got out of the water dryed ourselves off and sat on the towls we layed down next to each others and ate our food. I was looking around the beach and I almost choked when I see her...Ally she was in some short shorts and no top but her swim suit. Dez patted me on the back and asked if I was ok.

"who is that girl over there Dez? do you know anything about her?" I said

"who the one with curly black hair that Trish" Dez said

"no the other one" I said " I mean I know her name because she lives across the street from me but do you know her personally"

"nope I've never seen her before in my life she must be new like you" Dez said

"wow shes is amazing" I said staring as she took off her shorts

Dez just laughed and shook his head while eating a sandwhich, I looked at him and asked "what?" he just shook his head and smiled.

"What?" I said laughing as I said it.

"you got it bad bro"

"I got what bad?" I said looking at him confused

"I think you like like her" he said with a large mocking smirk on his face.

**Ally Pov:**

I had this weird feeling that we were being watched at the beach I looked around a few time but didn't see anyone, oh well, I was taking off my shorts when a guy comes up to me and starts to flirt, I mean don't get me wrong I thought he was cute but he seemed very pushy. One moment we were just talking and the next he was trying to put his hand around my waist.

"um haha" I pulled away slowly trying to make things less awkawrd for us and I started to turn around and head to the water but I felt a tight grip around my waist.

"oww let me go" I shouted I couldn't look to Trish she went to the bathroom, and then he grabbed me and pushed me on my back on my blanket.

"OWWW" my ow was soon followed by him getting on top of my I manged to say " GET THE HELL OFF ME I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!".

I had finally thrown him off of me and started to run I was a little ways ahead of him and I stop and looked around and I seen a fimilar face.

"AUSTIN" I screamed but by the time I tried to run to him the other guy had hugged me from behind and one of his hands were over my mouth and the other hand on my upper chest starting to slid a little to close. I was able to get him hand away from my mouth once I bit it.

"AUSTIN HELP ME PLEASE!" I said with pled and fear I closed my eyes and I felt hot tears stream down my face.

**Austin Pov: **

I heard someone say my name but I didn't know who I looked around and didn't see anyone a minuet later I hear it again but only this time it sounded more scared and with more fear in the voice I look around once again and I see Ally... and this guy I see tears running down her face and I quickly get up off the sand and run to Ally. I may not know her but she called my name in her time of need, I don't know if she doesn't know anyone else or what but she called me.

"ALLY" I shouted running to her

"Austin where are you going" I heard Dez say then I heard him say "oh shit" and soon ran behind me.

I seen that Ally was able to get loose I seen her run to me I stopped and she ran right into my arms I swung her around so that she was between me and Dez, as I held her behind me with one hand, I felt her hot breath on my shoulder, I was looking over my shoulder and I seen her shaking, I look back and the guy comes running up.

"oh hey babe their you are come on lets go" he said trying to play it off and reaches for Ally, I felt Ally pull away and I guess she ran into Dez because she bumbed into me.

"g-get a-a-away from me" she said scared and shaking

I look back at him with fire in my eyes "you heard her get going" I said in a mean voice

"um who asked you blonie" he said with confidence

after he said that he tried to reach for Ally again but I grabbed his arm in punched him right in his mouth he fell backwards and he looked up at me and looked scared, he got up and turned and ran away.

I turn around and look at Ally she was scared and shaking she looked up at me and I seen tears streaming down her face, I looked at her with a sympathetic look and she just started crying even harder I gave her a big hug and she hugged me back, It felt so nice when she hugged me I could fell her warm body against me. Then I heard someone call her name

"Ally what happened?" she said worried

"Trish as guy tried to...r...rape me" she said letting me go and turning to Trish

"Ally I'm so sorry I wasen't here can you forgive me I went to the bathroom and then went to go get us some drinks" she said in a hopful voice

"I forgive you Trish you didn't know what happened it's ok" I heard her say like she was about to cry again, then I heard her say I think I'm just going to head home then she turned to me.

"Austin can you walk me home please" she said with a sad like look on her face.

"sure Ally come on let's go" I said then yelling back at Dez

"Dez can take my stuff for me" as me and Ally walked home.

**Ally Pov: **

I was able to get away and run to Austin man it felt so good to see him protecting me, when I was standing behind him I had my hands on the back of his shoulders I felt so safe with him, its almost like I can't explain it.

When he hugged me after he punched the dude in the mouth I felt like nobody could hurt me, I was safe in his arms so I wanted him to walk me home.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of the chapter hope you guys liked it remember to review. In the next chapter I'm going to skip ahea a little to the part that they are good friends!**


	4. awsome day

_**ok here's the 4th chapter and I hope you guys like it, But I'm kinda running out of ideas if any of you guys have an idea PM me ok and I'll make a shout out to you thanks for reading**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**3 weeks later**_

**Ally Pov: **

Its been a few weeks sence what happened at the beach I didn't want to tell my dad what happened because he was so happy and I didn't want to spoil his happy mood. But the bright side of that day was that me and Austin have been really good friends, I mean were like best friends we share everything with each other like stories, news, etc. Went to each others house everyday either he was at my house or I was at his. He was such a good friend to me.

But on this day I went over to his house and just walked in we were at that point where we just walked into each others houses without knocking, we were that close when I walked in I see Austin standing and talking with his parents and they seemed happy.

I walked over and said "hey Austin what's up?"

"oh nothing my parents say they have a suprise for me and I guess were just waiting for it" he said excited but a little confused, I got a little confused to then we were interupted but a call on his dads cell.

"oh great we'll be right out thanks" he said talking to the person on the phone. "come on honey let's go" he said to his wife, we all started to walk out but his dad stopped us and said "you guys wait here intil we say its ok" he said talking to Austin and moved his eyes to me and then back to Austin.

"ugh fine but hurry I'm getting impatient" he said looking at his dad. They walked outside and Austin turned to me "hey I got something for you" and he handed me a key, I looked at him in confusion and he explained

"well you spend a lot of time here and if anything ever happened and were not home and you need a place to go you can just go here" I looked at him in is eyes

I said "awwwwww thanks so much Austin that why were bff's" and I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

Then his mom came and walked over to Austin put a blind fold on him and walked him outside "ok honey you ready for this I hope you love it" and she whipped off the blind fold and...

**Austin Pov: **

She walked me outside slowly I had a lot of things running through my head as to what it could be but when she took off my blind fold my eyes nearly popped out of my head sitting there in the driveway was a brand new orange camaro convertible with black strips it was amamzing and I ran to it I looked at it and then looked at my parents I ran and gave them a huge hug, at the moment I couldn't speak they just hung the keys infront of my face.

they said "it belongs to you now so take good care of it".

All I could do was shake my head like crazy and ran back to Ally picked her up and spun her around while we hugged it was amazing, when I put her down I leaned in and whispered in her ear "lets go see what this baby can do".

we ran over to the car Ally got in and I got in we turned the radio on really loud it had awsome speakers and we pulled out of the driveway and just drove on the road that was next to the beach but between us and the beach were a line of trees and bushes, I look over at Ally and she has here feet up on the dashboard and shes singing along to the song on the radio, this sweet and innocent Ally I came to know was somewhat changing infront of me I didn't know how but she was.

I look over at her and I see her unbuckle her seat belt and I look at her confused, as I watch her stand up I see her laugh when the gust of wind hit her face when she was standing up I look up at her but she was looking striaght ahead then she full stood up and opened her eyes it remembed me of the titanic when the girl is standing on the edge of the boat. I looked at her and I heard her laugh out loud, all I could do was laugh and smile at her, this was a hole different Ally sence when I first meet her.

I could not stop looking at her slim body she had a nice butt, a skinny belly, beautiful legs all she was wearing was some short shorts and a nice spaghetti strap shirt. She was the girl of my dreams. But I don't want to ruin our amazing friendship.

**Ally Pov:**

It felt so amazing I felt free, the wind in my hair, and everything about it felt...amazing. After a minuet or 2 I finally sat back down my hair was a mess, and I looked over at Austin which gave me a big smile and I gave him a big smile back.

We decided to go and get some ice cream, we stop and I got frutiy mint swirl, and Austin got cookie dough we went outside and went down to the beach, And just walked around and talked.

"Austin thanks for taking me for a ride first in you new car" I said happily

"no problem Ally you would have been my first choice anyways" he said giving me a big hug trying not to get his ice cream on me.

After we finished eating out ice cream we headed back to the car and drove home.

* * *

_**Remember to review and thank you to all of you that like my story. **_


	5. day ruined

**OK I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED A CLIFF HANGER HOPE YOU LIKE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ally Pov:**

We got home and Austin dropped me off at my house I walked into the house and it was dark and quiet I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach I walked around the house and tried any of the lights but they didn't work I guess we were having a power outage, I hope, I went to the back door that was made of glass with a deign on it and I looked over to the door and I seen that the glass was broken, then I heard a large crash from the kitchen.

"hello?" I called all scared

I heard nothing but when I turned the corner I seen 3 men in the kitchen all dressed in black and going through everything I gasped and they turned around and looked at me scared but got mad when they seen I was just a 17 year old girl, I heard one of them yell "get her" then I seen the other 2 guys walk to me, I turned and ran as fast as I could well as fast as I could around my house with wood floors and in my bare feet I ran to the door and I had to make a fast stop and open the door, I took the time that I stopped and looked back they were a little ways behind me but I was still able to open the door. As soon as I opened the door I ran across the street to Austin's house I didn't even bother to knock I just ran in I turned around and slamed the door behind me and I locked it, I turned around and put my back against the door and slid down trying to slow my heart rate, It was all dark at Austin's house to then I heard foot steps running down the steps, I looked up to see Austin that was half asleep running down the steps he was shirtless but had black and red plad bottoms on he had his necklace on and stopped 5 steps from the bottom looking at me before saying

"All..y? what are you doing?" he said sleepy

"people in ... my ... house ... " I said out of breath, I jumped to my feet when I heard a loud bang on the door. I looked at the door and back at Austin's which eyes were now big.

"come on out little girl we just want to talk to you we know your in there we'll bust down door if we have to" I heard one of them say.

**Austin Pov:**

I heard the door slam and I woke up in a hurry I went running down stair and I seen Ally sitting on the floor by the door she looked scared and out of breath.

"Ally? what are you doing"

then I heard something that I thought I would never have to deal with she said that people were in her house. Then I heard a large bang on the door and looked at Ally as she jumped to her feet and came to hold onto my arm, once I heard one of them start talking to Ally I looked down at Ally I could see her shaking it was just like the beach all over again, I seen her hide her face in my skin I grabbed Ally's hand and led her to the door that led to the basement I tricked her and said that we were both going to hid downstairs, she was the first one and once she took a few steps down I closed the door and locked it

"Austin what are you doing?" I heard the worry in her voice

"Ally just trust me don't make a sound ok" I said yelling through the door

As I started to run upstairs I heard her banging on the door begging to get let out, I ran into my parents room and went to the safe and unlocked it and that's when I heard the door swing open I looked back into the safe and grabbed a gun made sure it was loaded and I cocked it.

"I will protect you Ally I will not let anything happen to you" I said to myself gaining my confidence I walked downstairs very stelthy like and looked around and then I seen them I pointed my gun and...

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINk REMEMBER TO REVIEW THANKS FOR READING**


	6. cleaning up

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS THAT LOVE THIS STORY I REALLY LOVE ALL THE ENCOUARGMENT FROM YOU GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ally Pov:**

I was banging on the door because Austin locked me down stairs, why would he do that? he needs to get his butt down here, I was terrrified then I heard the door swing open and I immediatley stopped banging and started to shake and slowly started walking backwards down the steps trying to be like a mouse before I got to the bottom I heard 2 loud bangs that sounded like a gun at each shoot I jumped and after I heard a body fall I started to cry thinking I was Austin. I heard foot steps coming to the door and I hear it unlock the door and I quickly run the rest of the way down and turn the corner and run to hide, I stopped in the middle and look for a good hiding place, Then I went and ran behind the stairs then I hear footsteps coming down the steps I close my eyes and hope for the best then I hear something...

**Austin Pov:**

I shot them both down with a single shot I had a sigh of releif and walked down looked around and dropped the gun and fell to my knees, then I remembered Ally was locked downstairs I run back to the door unlock it and walk in I didn't see her or hear her I get to the bottom of the steps I look around and start to get worried

"Ally!" I said almost screaming

"Austin?" I heard a shy girl's voice "AUSTIN!" I hear the voice get louder and then by the time I turn around and get attacked by a hug.

"Ally are you ok"

"yes I'm fine, but what was that large thud and 2 bangs" I heard her say with worry

"oh um just don't get anger or overract ok? I ssaid

"ok?" she said

"look Ally I had to do it they were after you they were going to hurt you so I killed them I stopped them from coming after you" I said worried of how she was going to react

"oh Austin" she said attacking me in a big hug

"oww" I said backing away fast. She looked at me with worry and looked my up and down looking for the reason I said ow.

I looked at my side and I have a cut it was deep but not enough to kill me but it really hurt

"Austin your bleeding oh my god" she said with worry in her voice. I look down at her and she is now bending down looking at my cut and running a hand over my skin around the cut and she looks up at me and ask what happened.

_~flashback~_

_I point the gun and I fire I got one guy in the head the other guy turned around, he had a knife and came at me with it he kinda missed me but kinda got me to. I fall against the wall and I look at the other that was standing their and in one quick move I shot him down planting a bullet in his chest and he was dead._

_"what did I do I just killed someone not just one but two people"_

_"no you had a good reason they were after Ally" I said arguing with myself _

_"Ally!" I ran to the basement door_

_~end flashback~_

**Ally Pov:**

Austin was hurt and I was my fault I got him into this mess

"Austin I'm so sorry" I said pleading for forgivness

"what are you talking about Ally?" he said confused

"this, this is all my fault you killed people and now your hurt I'm so sorry Austin"

He shakes his head like he didn't want to hear it and grabs my face in his hand, I was crying now and he whipped away my tears with his thumbs

"Ally Dawson don't you ever say that again it was my choice to protect you and that's just what I did now let's go upstairs" he said to me with a sturn voice

We started to walk upstairs I turned the corner and I seen the blood and then a body I whimpered and I was frozen right in place I couldn't breath. All I remember is my eyes closing and tears running down my face and then feeling a warm body step in my point of view and warm arms hug me and Austin pet my hair to calm me down, I look up from the warm body and see Austin looking at me. Then he leads me to the couch looking away from bodies, I sat on the couch still frozen.

"Ally look at me" I heard Austin say while he was in front of my on his knees and his hands on my knees trying to get my attention.

I slowly look at Austin and he says "Ally I called the cop and they are on their way I know your scared but I did what I needed to, to protect you, don't you understand that?"

I look up at him and just leap at him and into the biggest hug we have ever had I pull away but still in his arms "of couarse I understand that I'm just worried for you what if the cops take you away to prison I can't live without you Austin" just then the door bell rang Austin told me to sit back down so I didn't have to see the bodies, he answered the door and 2 cops came in and see the bodies and then I'm guessing they looked at me because of what they said next

"why is she just sitting there is she ok?" said one of the cops

"yea she is just in shock right now" I heard Austin say

**Austin Pov:**

I felt so bad for Ally when we were walking upstairs she looked so scared even more scared at the time we were at the beach, then I hear a whimper and I spin around and see Ally frozen looking at the bodies, I run to her and stand infront of her so she did not see what I had done I sit her on the couch and start to talk to her and out of nowhere I am in an amazing hug, her warm body pressed againts mine it feel so right our bodies alined perfectly.

I heard the door bell ring and I jump up and tell Ally to say right there I didn't want to have her see that again.

Me and the cops start to talk "why is she just sitting there is she ok?" said one of the cops

"yea she is just in shock right now" I say, I mean don't get me wrong I was freaking out to but I had to be strong for Ally I needed to be her rock. I seen the cop nod and we start to talk and they asked a lof of questions he said that they were looking for these guys for months but they still needed the leader.

That's when they walk over to Ally and sit next to her and try to make her feel comfortable.

"exuse me can I ask what the other guy looked like if you saw him" I heard the cop ask Ally, I seen her pull away and start to cry, the cops get up and start to walk out the door.

I whisper to them "don't worry I'll ask her" and they wink at me taking the bodies and everything else with them by then our parents were there now so they know what had happened and my mom what getting the blood off the wood floors everything was going back to normal... well kinda.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. heartbreak

**Here it is guys and sorry for not updating but I have been a little under the weather latley so **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ally Pov:**

_One month later_

Its been a month sence um...what happened to me and Austin, it's been getting better with the support of Austin, Trish and Dez and now school was starting, Yes!. My alarm clock went off around 5:00, I had taken a shower before I went to bed last night and I braided my hair into 2 braids I got dressed and put my make up on and then took out my braids and it looked amazing I know Austin wouldn't be up yet so I put on my sheos and grabbed my bag and phone and yelled to my dad as I waked out the door. I walked across the street to Austin's car I put my bag in the back seat like it was my own car I walked up to the door and unlocked with the key Austin gave me. I waked in and it was all dark I laughed to myself and smile and thought I knew nobody of this family would be awake at this hour,

I walk up to Austin's room and slowly look in and peek into the room I see Austin sleeping and he was on his stomach and on leg was out from under the covers and his arms were all spread out, awwwww he looked so cute.

"Austin wake up you need to get ready for school" I said shaking him slighly

"go away, 5 more minutes mom" I heard him mumble joking around

"I'm not you mom Austin it's Ally" I said laughing

"oh, Ally, go away" he said playfully

I rolled my eyes and say "fine I'll just have to finish these pancakes by myself"

"I'm up" he said sitting up in a hurry, I rolled my eyes and told him to get ready for school while I go make breakfast

**Austin Pov:**

I was waken by an angle and I didn't want it to end but then I heard the word PANCAKES so I shot up and looked around and then I looked at Ally she looked beautiful like always. I took a shower and and got dressed I ran downstairs and saw Ally at the stove, her back was turned to me and I wanted to go up behind her and hug her but I decided to just walk to the table.

"hey Als, are the pancakes ready yet?"

"yes they are" she said bring the plate to the table with some butter and syurp

we ate my pancakes in comforable silence I then broke the silence to ask Ally a question

"Ally where is you bag for school?" I said looking around

"oh it's in your car" she said smiling

"oh so you just think I'm going to give you a ride to school?" I said playing around with her, she rolls her eyes.

"hurry up Austin, we have to get going" I heard her saying as she took my keys from my pocket and went to go start the car.

we get to school and we walk in together we find Trish and Dez and we all run up to each other and give each other hugs, we all look at at each others scheduals and me and Ally have every class with each other, I had a few classes with Trish and Dez, same with Ally, I was so happy that Ally and me have the same classes.

I then look at Ally and I see her looking at something, I look to where Ally was looking and it was Dallas, ugh what was so great about Dallas.

**Ally Pov:**

Dallas was so cute, I liked him but at the same time I didn't like him as much as I liked Austin did I just say that, oh my god I like Austin, I knew that that when I was with him I felt different then when I was with anyone else. I shake me head and looked around to find Austin giving me a look that almost looked like pain. We were interuppted when we heard the first bell ring I got all exited and looked at Austin I grabbed his hand and smiled at him and pulled him to our class our first class was Painting, I liked to paint even though I sucked at it.

_"ok class it's time to start painting your first assiment is to paint a landscape"_ I heard the teacher say

while me and Austin were painting Austin asked "so why are you so into Dallas hes a player"

"I don't know I just think he's cute" I seen Austin's fit ball up and I got a confused look on my face.

"Austin are you ok?" I said putting my hand on his fist and looking at him with worry in my eyes

"yea, I'm fine Als" I heard him say while unballing his fist.

I tried to combine some colors to get the prefect orange I was messing around and and I poked Austin's arm with my brush and now he had the perfect color orange on his arm, I looked at him and he had his mouth open in shock and smilied at me he did the same thing back but with blue instead, it was my turn to open my mouth in shock and we just sat there laughing out loud intil our teacher told us to be quiet, so we tried to hold in our laughing.

I looked up from my paper and and saw Dallas walking to us, I got all nervous and started playing with my hair, I seen Austin looking at me in the corner of my eyes and he was rolling his eyes. Is Austin Jealous!? I thought to myself I started to smile.

"hey Ally, what's up?" I heard Dallas say in his charming voice, all I could do is smile back when I looked at him I thought about why I liked him, I looked at his eyes were pretty not as pretty as Austin's eyes, his hair was dark and nice but again not as good as Austin's hair, I started to think that maybe half of it was because I liked him, and I liked to see Austin jealous, I smiled at the thought and I played along with Dallas. I look over at Austin and he looks as if hes going to murder Dallas, I thought it was cute.

**Austin Pov:**

What the hell was she doing, and why am I getting so jealous, I mean I know I like her but I didn't know I would act like this. Just then I noticed that that Dallas was messing with Ally's hair and smiling at her with that charm, I didn't interupt so I just watched to see what happened, he finally walked away and then the bell rang me and Ally started to walk to class, we walked out of the class and Ally turned to talk to me when she was facing me I seen in the corner of my eye behind Ally, Dallas flirting with a blone.

"so let's get going to our other class Austin" she said while starting to turn around, I tried to stop her but it was to late. I heard a whimper from Ally as she was watching Dallas do the same thing that he did to her, I walk to the side of her and looked at her face I could see it fulling with tears.

"Ally?" I said with a soft voice but before I was able to say anything else, she ran away I tried to run after her but the crowd was to big for me to catch up to her. But I managed to see her run out the front door of the school. The crowd finally moved our of the way and I ran out of the school and looked around to see if I could find her...nothing.

* * *

**OH CLIFF HANGER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT I WONDER**


	8. comfort

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE BIT OF ADULT CONTANT**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Austin Pov:**

When I ran outside to find Ally I didn't see her I run to my car and I see her books in the backseat, so at least she stopped by the car I hoped in the car not even bothering to open the car door, I had thrown my backpack in the back and started the car I put it in reverse and it scretched when I pressed the gas and then I put it in drive and I was off, all I cared about was Ally where was she.

"ALLY!" I said yelling her name to find her then I thought about what I was doing I stopped yelling her name because I thought she wouldn't like being treated like a dog so I took out my phone and waited for her to answer

"he..llo?" I heard her answer but sniffling while she was talking

"Ally, oh my god, where are you?" I said almost yelling with worry

"I'm at...your house" she said sniffling

"ok hold on I'll be right there ok" I said hanging up and throwing it on the seat next to me. I shifted my car into 2nd gear and it went fast, I was at my house in 3 minutes. I pulled up to the driveway, I got out of the car and walked into my house.

"Ally?" I said looking around

I heard her in my room. I run up to the room and see her sitting on my bed with her back turned from the door, I was out of breath and I tried to get my breathing back down I walk over to the other side of the bed so that she still had her back turned to me. I had one hand on the bed holding me up and the other in my lap I look at her, and I hear sniffles coming from her.

"Ally talk to me please" I said with a pleading look

"Austin, I don't even remember why I liked him I guess it's because he reminded me of someone..." she said looking at her hands finally calming down

I move next to her on the bed and she moves her head and puts it on my shoulder and starts to cry again softly. I pet her head and tell her everything is going to be ok.

"Ally look at me everything is going to be ok, I'm here for you" I said taking her head off my shoulder and looking at her eyes

"Austin I'm sorry I came to you house my dad was still home and I didn't want to explain why I was home so early and crying" she said

"Ally its find" I said

we sat in silence for a few minute until I said "Ally I know what will cheer you up lets have a movie day ok"

"sure, let me just go get some popcorn you pick some movies ok" she said perking up a little

**Ally Pov:**

I loved sitting there with Austin on his bed and having him so close to me was warming my heart, he was such a good friend I wish I knew if he liked me. I think he likes me or else why would he get so jealous. The thing is that I don't think I'm good enough for him I mean I did have a boyfriend but we only kissed maybe 4 time but those were just little pecks nothing to big. While Austin he could have any girl he wants.

I come back with the popcorn and it looks like he picked out a lot of movies for us to watch, probaily to keep my mind off of things.

We were now maybe the 3rd movie in and it was getting late, I got up and looked at Austin which gave me a puzzling look

"Austin can I stay here tonight?" I said with an innocent look

"sure Ally" he said smiling. I walked over to my cell phone and texted my dad that I need to stay with a friend so I'm staying with Austin, we have spent the night over each other houses lots of time so he didn't mind.

I know this is weird but for as many times as I have stayed her I had extra cloths here including pyjamas. I had black yoja short shorts and a nice white spigatte straip shirt, after I got changed in the guest bed room I come back in and leap on the bed next to Austin causeing him bounce on his bed. He just sat there and looked at me with amazing eyes, I flipped over on my back and we were just talking forgetting that a movie was playing, I told him some stories of my mom and my old boyfriend and he told me stories of his old girlfriend and how she cheated on him.

"you know he was just never a good boyfriend, he never kissed me with passion, he always made me feel like I wasn't worth his time, you know" I said to Austin sitting indian style on his bed facing him while he was laying on his side looking up at me.

"Ally don't ever let anyone tell you your not worth it" he said with a sturn voice, it was kinda hot.

We were staring into each others eyes I was lost I started to lean in and he was leaning back our lips touch and I could tell you that fireworks were going off, before I knew it I was straddling him the kiss turned from innocent to hard and passionate, he sat up never breaking the kiss, he moved his kiss to my neck kissing it and sucking on me, he then found my sweet spot, I moaned and I could feel him smirk still kissing my neck, the next thing I know he was on top on me and my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel his toung on my bottom lip begging for entrence I gladly grant it. And then I somehow end up with my shirt off and he is slowly going down to my stomach he ends up kissing my stomach and moves to my side and that was my big sweet spot, I gasp and arch my back he takes the opportunity and moves his hand under my back and supports my back, it felt so good.

**Austin Pov: **

Was I really doing this with my best friend Ally? it felt so right I need more then my phone rang making me jump a little and moving my head to the side annoyed we both come back to reality and we are breathing hard but not that hard I answer my phone

"what" I say yelling into my phone

"well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I hear my mom say in a teasing voice

"what do you want mom" I said annoyed, I heard Ally laugh and I couldn't help but smile

"me and your father won't be home tonight so you don't have to leave to door unlocked ok" I heard her say

my face lit up when she said that "ok see you guys later ok bye" I said hanging up in a hurry

I seen Ally in the corner of my eye and she was smiling at me I could tell what she was thinking I seen her get up I watched her walk pass me and to the bathroom

"I think I'm going to go take a shower" she said looking over her shoulder and back at me when she winked "care to join me"

I couldn't think all that I was able to do is swing my legs off my bed and run to the bathroom to my suprise she was already in.

When I was about to take off my cloths I heard her yell through the shower "don't bother taking off your cloths just get in" she said demanding, I thought to myself, I like this Ally, when I get in Ally has her back to me and I went up and hugged her from behind, she turned around in my arms and kissed me with hunger, I push her aganist the wall of the shower she was wet and beautiful. I took of my shirt and she slid down on the shower floor I soon followed laying on top of her useing my arms to support me so I don't crush her. I felt her taking off my pants and all that was left on me was my boxers, I look down at her and she was blushing,

"your so cute when you blush" I said to her while kissing her neck. when she moaned it sent chills running through my spin. I then took of her shorts and started to play with her fold, I look at her and she nods giving me permission to go farther. I put 3 fingers in her and moved them in and out with a rythem that was a good thing about being a rockstar you had rythem.

I finally take her panties off and her bra she was naked infront of my and she looked amazing, I saw her get embarassed, and I grabbed her face

"don't be embarassed your beautiful in everyway" I said to her take her hands away from the spots she was hidding, I was mezmorized by her beauty

Ally looks up to me with her innocent eyes and attacked me in a kiss then she somehow pulled off my boxers now we were wet and naked in the shower and I was with Ally.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT REMEMBER TO REVEIW THANKS**


	9. trouble

**OK I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SCENCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT HERE IT FINALLY IS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Ally Pov:**

We had woken up the next morning somehow in we were in his bed he had his arm wrapped around me and I quietly got up and got dressed I was so happy it felt so right. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen I decided to make some pancakes, I put my hair up in a messy bun and I went to go set the table so when Austin woke up we could eat, there was a small mirror on the wall and when I walked past it I glanced at my reflection and I seen not one not two but three hickeys on my neck I couldn't help but smile it was amazing.

**Austin Pov:**

I woke up to find Ally gone I sprung out of bed and oddly I was in some boxers I was confused on how we got to the bed but it didn't matter I got dressed in some grey sweat pants and just a white t-shirt and put on a hat because of my bed head I didn't feel like brushing it at the time, I put the hat on backwards and walked downstairs I smelt something good so I rushed down stairs and found Ally with her back turned to me as she was cooking pancakes.

I walked up behind her and hugged her around her waist our bodies folded perfectly I could see her smile and she tilted her head to one side and I softly kiss it, I then rested my head on her shoulder and lightly swayed our bodies.

"hey good morning sleepy head" I heard her say with a smile

"good morning beautiful" I said kissing her neck again

"just making breakfast is that ok" she said

"of course" I said letting go and looking at her neck and see all the hickeys I gave her I smiled and walked over to the table that was set.

A few minutes went by of us talking about last night and how we don't regret it, I seen her walk toward me with a plate of pancakes and set it in the center of the table, once she set the plate down I grabbed at least 4 pancakes and the butter and syrup, we sat in a comfortable silence but was interupter when I heard Ally's phone ring.

**Ally Pov:**

I was interupted when my phone rang

"hello?"

"hey honey I would like you to come into work I have to leave on a business trip ok"I heard my dad say and before I could say anything I heard a click on the other end.

"he hung up on me, really?" I said in a laughing voice and got up from the table

"hey Austin I got to go I have to go into work ok, see you later alright" I said walking to the door and putting on my sheos

"here I'll go with you it's not like I have anything better to do" he said walking with me

"ok meet me at my house in a few you know get dressed take a shower" I said joking around with him while plugging my nose, he slightly bumbed me and I walked out the door and walked to my house.

* * *

I walked in my house went upstairs and went to get in the shower, got out and got dressed, brushed my hair, and put on my makeup and went downstairs when the bell rang.

"hey Austin come -" I started but was interupted when Austin came in the door picked me up kissed me while spinning me around and gently set me back down.

"in" I said finishing me sentence but looking into his eyes dreamly.

"are you ready" he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

* * *

_6 hours later_

Its been a long day and I was about to close up shop when I seen a man come running up to the doors with his head down he was all dressed in black, well he was a customer right so customer+instument=money or that what my dad says so I let him in

"hello how may I help you?" I said with my back turned at the cash regastier, all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and hand on my shoulder

"give me your money or I will stab you with this knife" he said whispering in my ear, I thought to myself all the options I had I could call Austin which was upstairs watching tv and risk getting stabbed or I could give him the money and theirs a 50-50 chance that he could kill me anyways.

"NOW!" he said interupting my thoughts when he yelled into my ear I flinched when he yelled and I hoped that Austin heard it but before I could think I was spun around and felt a sharp pain in lower stomach I look down and placed my hand over the spot that hurt I looked at my hand and saw blood I looked back at his eyes and he had a look of regret and shock and sadness I then heard the door upstairs open I wasen't able to turn around I just fell to the floor.

* * *

**OK THERE IT IS THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REMEMBER TO REVEIW**


	10. stay with me?

**OK SO HERE IT IS MY CHAPTER AND MY GOAL IS TO GET A LOT OF REVEIWS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Austin Pov:**

I had falled asleep upstairs waiting for Ally to end her shift I had fallen asleep watching some movie, I was having a great dream about me and Ally and what she would look like when we were to grow up and our lives, my dreams we interupted by a yell I jumped up I sat up in my bean bag chair and let my eyes ajust to where I was, I turned down my tv to see it the scream was just on the tv. I didn't hear anything after that and just turned off my tv, I stood up and streched, I walked over to the door and opened it and I seen a figure all dressed in black standing infront of Ally I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing stuff, I opened my eyes wide and thats when I seen Ally fall to the ground and the man running out the doors. I was in complete shock and run down to the counter I basicly jumped down half of the steps and fell next to Ally, I sat up on my knee's and turned her over so she was partly laying on her back you know how when your laying down and you look over you shoulder well that the position she was in.

"ALLY!" I said yelling and repeating myself at least two more time

"ALLY PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!" I said yelling and holding her in my arms while still on the ground. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears, I took out my phone while my other hand was still supporting her body, I dialed 911

"hello 911 dispatch what's your emergancy?"

"HELLO...UM...I...NEED AND AMBULANCE" I said while I kept looking at Ally and around the room making sure I didn't forget how to talk.

"ok calm down where are you?" I heard her say calmly and just hearing a calm voice made me calm down a little

"um where at sonic boom at the mall, and hurry she is bleeding a lot" I said kinda stiffly

"ok were on our way just hang in there ok"

"ok" I said putting my phone down. I sat there hugging her with my forehead on her forehead and tears running down my face. I was startled when I felt her move a little I picked my head up.

"Austin?" I heard her said weakly. All I could do at the moment was smile and cry harder

"Ally!" I said yelling as I looked her body up and down and grabbing her face gently in one hand.

"Austin...I...I'm...scared" I heard her say

"I know your going to be ok the ambulance is on its way ok" I said looking at her in her eyes

"Austin... I..love you" I heard her say with a weak smile on her face and raising her hand and placing it on my cheek

"Ally I love you to" I said looking at her and smiling she dropped her hand down and I felt her turn to her side I was confused and hoped that she was not going to die on me, I held her as she turned over and I felt her cough I looked at her face and seen she was coughing up blood

"no no no no no no please no" I said whispering to myself. Just then I heard the sirens and seen the light, I picked Ally up in bridal style she whinced from the pain the arm that was closes to me was on her stomach and her hand was over her wound and her other arm was just hanging down, she was getting pale and starting to sweat.

**Ally Pov:**

I was in bad shape and at that moment I wish I didn't tell Austin I loved him because what if I didn't make it he would have had his last thought of me lying on the floor in a pool of blood and telling him with my last breath that I loved him and that wasn't fair to him. The next thing I knew I was being picked up by Austin but I couldn't hear anything it was like that time in movies when you see someone you love get hurt and you just hear music or you don't hear anything and then it comes back when someone is yelling in your face. I felt the pain in my tummy when Austin picked me up I held on hand on my wound and the other was just hanging I was sweating and I had a dry mouth, my eyes were slightly open. I remember being layed down on a cold but firm bed like thing I think Austin had set me down on a gurney. I remember being wheeled around to ambulance and had a few rain drops on my face it felt nice and cool on my hot and sweaty body I then remembered being loaded up, I remember hearing voices in the background but I couldn't quiet make it out.

**Austin Pov: **

I set her down on the gurney and I walked beside her intil we got to the ambulance it was raining outside and I was getting wet and when I tried to get in the ambulance with Ally a guy stopped me from getting in

"oh I'm sorry but I don't think that its a good idea for you to ride with us I'm sorry"

"WAIT WHAT NO PLEASE I NEED TO BE WITH HER SHE NEEDS ME" I said yelling

"I don't thing its a good idea for you to ride we need to be able to focus on her ok"

"NO I NEED TO BE WITH HER PLEASE I LOVE HER" I said pleading to the guy as rain drops stremed down my face.

"I'm sorry but no we need to get going ok" I heard him say and then I thought of her and thought that I was being selfish I need to let her go she needed help and I wasn't letting her get help becasue I wanted to ride in an ambulance. I backed away from the ambulance and as the closed the door I yelled I love you and I'll see you soon. They closed the door and started to drive away I stood in the rain and just watched as they drove away. I turned and I decided to run back to the store I turned off the lights and locked it up. I took out my phone and called Trish and Dez and explained to them what happend and they said they were going to meet me at hospital. I ran to my car but it was taking to long to get in because it was locked and I was shaking so much I was having trouble with my keys so I decided to run to hospital, by the 3rd block I was out of breath and I came to a hult and looked for a short cut I found a way that was shorter and I ran across the road and through the dirt path at a full sprint and I didn't look back, I was completely wet,and tried and out of breath but I didn't care.

When I got to the hospital I ran in and seen Trish and Dez sitting in the waiting room they seen me and jumped up from the chairs they both came running to me and hugged me I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes but I stopped them from falling.

"what the hell happened" Trish said, I explained the whole thing and by the end Trish was starting to cry

"I feel so guilty guys if I would have been down there with her she would most likely not be in this mess I should be the one in the hospital bed" I said looking at them "guys I think I...love her" I said

"dude don't worry she is going to make it out of this ok" Dez said patting me on the back, moments later the doctor came in

"Ally Dawson" he said scanning the room

"yes!?" I said running up to him

"how is she?" Trish said

"will she be ok?" Dez said

"will she make a full recovery?" I said

"yes she will be fine luckly the blade didn't get anything major but she did lose a lot of blood and we don't have enough to give her all her blood back at this time" he said with a sad look on his face

"what type is she" I yelled

"she is...blood type AB" he said looking at his clipboard

"I have blood type AB can use my blood?" I said looking at him in the eyes

"yes! great just follow me and-" he said before I interupted

"can they come to?" I said pointing at Dez and Trish

"sure, so just follow me and we can get started" he said walking away to the area where they take blood and we were not far behind I could not stop thinking that it was my fault, and I would do anything to keep her alive even if I have to die. I couldn't help but wonder what if...

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK REMEMBER TO REVEIW**


	11. hospital

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Ally Pov: **

I was running in the woods running from footsteps it was dark and I couldn't see a thing I was getting scratched up and I was bleeding I tried to look behind me but ended up falling I turn around to see eyes right above me I didn't see anything else, then I seen what looked like a knife coming down at me...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I srung up in the bed I was sweating and shaking and in pain, I looked around to try and figure where I was I didn't see anything I reconized then a door oped and someone came running in

"Ally! are you ok?" I heard a fimilar voice say

"Austin" I said in a relieved tone, he came to the side of the bed and smiled at me but then his smile faded.

**Austin Pov:**

I was out in the hall coming back from the cafiteria I haven't left the hospital except to go to school, I was walking and I was turning down the hallway that Ally's room was in I heard a scream and I knew it was Ally I have heard her scream before I took off in a dead sprint, I ran into the room and seen Ally sitting up in her bed breathing hard I walked over to her side and sat in the chair next to her I had a smile on my face because she was awake but my smile soon faded when I seen her sweating and shaking and the pain in her eyes, I looked at her with worry in my eyes

"Ally whats wrong?" I said moving onto her bed

"I just had a bad dream am I in the hospital?" she said

"are you alright? do you want to talk about it? and yes you are in the hospital" I ask looking at her

"no not at this moment but you will be the first one I call if I want to talk about it" she said looking at me innocently

"ok" I said with a smile on his face

"I just kinda want to lay here" I heard her say I just nodded and started to walk out but was stopped by a hand on my arm

"Austin can you lay here with me I kinda don't want to be alone right now" I seen that she was kinda embarassed to ask me this

"of coaurse I will stay Ally" I said walking over to her bed and laying next to her next thing I knew she had her head on my chest and she was sound asleep I was watching tv.  
She wouldn't be here if I was down there with her I should be in her position not her, I thought to myself. Trish and Dez walked in and saw us laying in bed, Trish looked suprise but happy and Dez well he was being Dez

"she asked me to" I mouthed to them and they just nodded.

**Ally Pov:**

I felt so safe in Austins arms I didn't even have that dream that woke me up in the first place, Austin was my savior, he kept me happy and made me feel safe and that I would be ok in his arms forever, I finally wake up and see Austin right where he was when I fell asleep I look around the room and saw Dez and Trish nobody relized that I was awake at the moment, I start to sit up but when I finally do I feel this sharp pain in my lower stomach I grab the spot that hurt and Austin was still laying down just watching me along with Trish and Dez, I think they were just happy to see that I was ok.

"OWW" I said in a high pitched voice, I felt Austin spring to my side and look at where I was holding, I just fall back into bed and sigh

"this sucks" I say, all three of them just smirk at me.

"I think I'm going to the cafateria come on Dez" Trish said looking at Dez

"nah I'm good I'll just sit right here with Ally" Dez said, I could tell Trish was trying to get just me and Austin in the room but Dez was being his usual mindless self. I seen Trish give him this look that said either you get your ass up or I'll get it up for you, Dez sprung up from his seat and walked quickly out the room with Trish.

"um Ally I'm really sorry" he said looking at his feet then me

"for what" I said with a confused look on my face

"for letting you get hurt if I were there I could have saved you I'm sor-" he said before I cut him off with a kiss I felt him have a suprised look on his face because he felt tense and then he relaxed into the kiss.

I pulled away and rested my hand on the side of his face and were eye to eye "Austin don't even try to say its your fault because its not, I'm just so happy that you were there" I said and he smiled and gave me another kiss.

"oh good your awake how are you feeling today ?" I heard the doctor say as he walked into the room walking to the end of my bed.

"um I feel good how long was out because there is no way that if I got stabbed yesterday that I would be feeling this good" I said babbing with a confused look

"well I would say you were out for at least 2 to 3 days but it was funny because you weren't in an coma you were just really tired because it was more like sleeping" the doctor said laughing I couldn't help but smile.

"ok so I'm going to give you some pain killers and I think you could be sent home today" he said looking at the clip board writing a prescription for me. I turn to Austin and smile, I take and throw the bed covers off of me and try to stand up Austin springs up and helps me keep my balance he takes my hand and I'm looking down at me feet as I stand thinking it will help not sure how, I look up at Austin and see him smiling at me I try to take my first step but my foot slipped but luckly Austin caught me and helped me stand up when he did this it reminded me of the first time me and Austin met I couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly for awhile and I didn't pull away I felt free with him, I felt safe.

"Ally! your out of bed so does that mean you can go home?" I heard Trish yell as she came in the room me and Austin had just finish our 'scene' and he was helping me walk again.

"yea the doctor just said I could go home we just have to wait for him to give me first bottle of prescription pain killers so" I said letting go of Austin and looking at Trish as she walks over to me and gives me a hug

"ow" I said whincing at the pain a little

"sorry" she said pulling away quickly, I just smile at her

"Trish tell me you got some cloths for me to wear when I leave" I said hopefully

"sure do" she said holding a victoria secrets bag infront of my face. I walk to the bathroom and get changed into the cloths that Trish packed for me I guess it was a hot day because Trish packed some white short shorts and a black spigatti strip top. Oh Trish I thought to myself I got dressed and put on my flip flop and walked out to see Trish, Dez and Austin all talking with each other.

We all were walking to the lobby after my doctor had given me what I needed and sent me, I look up at Austin and smile we walked out into the parking lot and I was looking for Austin's car I found it and started to walk towards it Trish and Dez walked the other way to their cars and said that they would met us up later.

I got in the car and the roof was down do I just thrown my stuff in the backseat I put my seat belt on and watched Austin get in I turn to look at the backseat and see a large suit case

"what's that for?" I ask him

"oh me and your dad arranged that when he is gone that I would be staying with you to keep you safe, well I mean if your ok with that" he said starting the car and driving out the parking lot

"its perfectly fine with me" I said giving him a firty look as we drove to the house that he would be staying at for who knows how long this was going to be fun.

**Austin Pov:**

I jump out of the car and started getting my suit case out the car and walk to the front door Ally was already inside and I seen her take a deep breath and go walk slowly to the couch and throw herself down on the couch.

"it looks like those pain pills are working" I said smirking at her

"hey Ally want to have a movie night?" I asked her

"totally!" she said with a happy look on her face

"ok well I'm going to go and unpack really quick in the quest room and I'll be down in a bit ok so just pick out some movie and I'll be right back" I said walking up the stairs and opened the quest room and walked over to the dresser it was a pretty good sized room I had a lot of room if I wanted to pace or just do what ever you know. I finished unpacking and went down stairs and seen a movie already in it was just on the preveiw so I didn't know what it was yet and I looked around for Ally but didn't see her.

"Ally?" I called out in a low vocie

"in here" I heard her say from the kitchen I turned the corner and seen her back to me like she had before the hospital thing and I walked up behind her and hugged her waist being careful not to hurt her, it was really hard because for some reason I just wanted to take her right there but I don't want to hurt her even more.

"hey babe" I heard her say as she put the popcorn in the microwave and she turned around in my arms and put her arms around my neck, it took all my strength not to lift her up and put her on the counter, she looked at me in my eyes and smiled. She kissed me and I could feel the hunger and passion in her kiss I couldn't help but give it back.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW PLEASE NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE**


	12. phone call

**Chapter 12**

**Austin Pov:**

We were in an intense kiss and I loved it but just then my phone rang I stopped the kiss and groned in anger, I step away from Ally and answer my phone I wasn't really paying attention as I watched Ally turn around when the timer went off for the popcorn she was standing of her tipy toes trying to reach a bowl I could see the bare skin on her lower back and I wanted it I was broken from my daze when I hear the person on the other end of the line

"hello you still there?" I heard an unfimilar voice say

"um yes and can I ask who's calling?" I say in a teenagers know it all voice

"well I'm officer mick and I have details reffering to your parents" he said in a calm and civilized voice

"um ok what happened" I say confused and then Ally stopped trying to reach for the bowl and looked at me waiting for me to tell her

"well the plane that your parents were on...crash landed" he said in a sad tone

I couldn't say anything I was in complete shock as to what just happened they always travled but always made it there and back safely I drop the phone but didn't push end so the person was still on the phone, I walk out into the living room and just standing there trying to make a decision. I left tears running down my face and ran out of the house not even bothering to close the door on my way out, I run over to my house and just stop in the living room I felt anger, sadness, flustration, I wanted to find a way to get this emotion out and I didn't know how I was so conflicted I didn't know what to do I place my hands on my head and just felt like ripping my hair out.

**Ally Pov:**

I turned to look at Austin to know what was happened then I see his face so blank it almost looked like he didn't have any emotion well I could see the emotion of shock and pain but it still looked back he looked pale like he was going to get sick I was taken back when I notice his phone slipping out of his hands and he turns and walks out the kitchen. I walk over to the phone and pick it up I notice that the person is still on the phone because I kept hearing a soft _hello? _from the other end I pick it up and place it to my ear

"hello who is this?" I ask

"I'm officer mick and who is this?" he says

"I'm Austin's...girlfriend" I said shocked at myself as a smile came up on my face I just can't believe that I'm Austin Moon's girlfriend

"oh um ok" he says confused

"um can you tell me what has happened" I ask him

"oh um well the plane that his parents were on crash landed" he said

"oh my god" I said almost hanging up the phone

"wait please let me finish he didn't let me finish his father is gone but his mother in in the hospital in critical condision" he said in a hurry

"oh ok thank you bye" I said with slight sigh of relif but then I hear the front door swing open and I hang up and set the phone down on the counter and walk out to see my door wide open and Austin running to his house

"AUSTIN!" I yell trying to stop him well I knew that he wouldn't stop he thinks his parents are both dead I mean would you stop so I just run after him and close my door after me.

I walk into the front door and I see Austin standing there I was startled by what he did next, he took what seemed like a picture fram and thrown it to the wall with all his strength I jumped at this as it hit the wall it shaddered, I need to do something

"Austin?!" I say in a worried voice but loud and calm, he whips around to meet my eyes he looked like he was in pain and he had anger and I just didn't know what to do but my heart did, I walk slowly up to him and I'm only inches away from his face I take his face gently in my hands and stare at him in his eyes intil they go softer

"Austin listen to me" I say

"Austin your dad is gone but your mother is in the hospital around the area where they crashed" I say wanting to smile but can't when I see his face he was sad and felt alone, a few seconds later he has his face buried in my shoulder crying I held him my best but it was kinda hard because he is taller then me. A few minutes pass and thats when another part of my heart kicks in I lift his face up to face mine I slowly lean in for a kiss and he leans back it was a soft and gental kiss almost like he didn't want to hurt me I go deeper causing him to go deeper as well, he wrapped his arms around me while kissing in a protective form almost as if saying I'm not lossing you to and we spend the next 3 minutes in a passionete kiss with our mouths open but no tounge I almost felt his pain while we kissed and I wanted to take away his sarrow I would do anything to make him happy again.

**Austin Pov:**

I just found out my dad is dead and my mom could die and I couldn't even go visit her because she was in another state, I was a mix of emotions but then Ally kissed me and it all seemed so clear I know that sounds weird that my emotions about my parents just went away while I was kissing her but it was true all that I felt was love, I loved Ally and I never wanted to let her go I was not going to loss Ally I already lost my dad and maybe my mom I was not going to let her go. We pulled away when we need air and we were rested our foreheads to each other and smiled I turned away and grabbed Ally's hand and softly guided her up to my room were we lay on my bed just talking and laughing and gazeing into each others eyes, after we were done talking we decided to get ready for bed she got dressed and I just took off my pants and shirt and I was ready she snuggled up into my arms and we lay in a comforable silence for a while

"Ally?" I said looking down at her

"yea?" she said looking back at me with a loving look on her face with soft kind eyes

"I...I love you" I said looking at her hoping she wouldn't run away

"Austin I love you more" she said smiling up at me before kissing me on my lips softly, I smiled down at her and we fell asleep in each others arms we a smile on both of our faces.


	13. prank

**OK FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I FEEL REALLY BAD I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRIGHT BUT HERE IT IS NOTHING SPECIAL HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ally Pov:**

I woke up to find nobody next to me I sat up confused and looking around the room to find any sign of Austin to see if he left a note or something but nothing I got up and walk downstairs to find Austin on the couch just watching tv. I smiled and tip toed over to him I was now standing over him but he didn't see me he was on his back he had his right hand resting on his stomach and his left hand resting behind his head. I heard a sigh come from him and thats when I jumps over the couch and landed gently on him

"boo" I yelled landing on him

"ahhh" he screamed in that cute pitched scream he does when hes startled, I just laughed at him and he wrapped his arms around me and his hands rested on my butt I take my hand and place them under my chin and I look at Austin still on top of him

"hey baby what you thinkin about" I said

"oh nothing just waiting for you to wake up" he said

"why?" I said

"just so I'm not bored" he said he looked sad and I knew why but still this is not like him and I feel really bad for him

I thought for a few moments then I got up "come on get up" I demanded. He did as he was told and looked at me confused

"why? what are we doing?" he asked

"we are going to the beach so go get changed and meet me at my house when you done" I said pushing him to the stairs but he stopped me

"but you don't like the beach?" he said in a half question half statement

"well you love it and you need to be cheered up so go get dressed" I said pushing to the stairs again and before he started to walk up I slapped his butt and he just looked back at me and smiled and continued up the stairs.

I ran back over to my house and went to go get changed but before I did I fixed my hair because I had bed head and fix my makeup it was a little all over the place, I brushed my teeth and went to my room now its time to get changed I went through my dresser to find the perfect swim suit it was black with neon pink and purple hearts on it.  
I walk over to the body mirror one that you can see your whole body and I seen the stichtes **(sorry I'm not sure if thats spelled right) **I felt self-conscious about it now it just didn't look good but I had to suck it up and just get over it, I just put on a brown skirt and a big white button up shirt that hung lose around the shoulder and neck area but fit everywhere else, I put on my sandles and walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to put together some snacks for us to eat.

I heard the door open and packed all the food in a basket and walked over to where Austin was standing and gave him a smile trying to cheer him up he then gave me a weak smile back and lowed his head I set the basket down and took his face in my hands and made it so he was looking me in the eyes

"Austin its going to be ok everything will be fine ok" I said to him in the sweetest and most caring voice I could find for my voice

"ok" he said in a small sad voice but I could also tell he was trying to cheer up but to be honest I knew this is going to be hard I mean I have been there my mom did die so I lost a parent to and I knew it was going to be hard for him.

"come on lets get going" I said to him in a sweet voice and grabbed his hand and the basket and started to walk out the door, shutting it behind me.

* * *

_At the beach_

When we arrived to the beach it was calming like it took away troubles and it also felt like it worked for me I look up at Austin and I see him smiling as the slight breezy hit his body, we continued to walk to the sand and set up the towels and whatever else we brought I stood there for a minuet and just thought about if I should take my shirt off or not I mean I do have that stitchs right its not going to look ever attractive but then again who would come to the beach and just chill in their cloths right? I decided to just sit down next to Austin which I found out was looking at me confused

"whats the matter?" he said

"oh nothing" I said smiling at him

"well why do you still have your cloths on?" he said pintching a bit of the fabric and then dropping it

"oh...um...well its a bit windy you know so" I said trying to play it off but I knew it wouldn't work

"you emarassed about your stitchs aren't you?" he said with a smirk on my face

"what? no! why would I be nervous about that? I said in my high pitched voice that I did when I was lying

"Ally its ok you don't have to be emarassed your not here for anyone so why care" he said giving me a hug

"you know your right" I said breaking the hug and standing up and taking off my cloths, I smirked at Austin once I caught him staring at me, I didn't waste anytime I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started running to the water I heard him laugh a little when we were running god how I missed that laugh.

I was caught up in my thoughts when I noticed my feet were no longer on the ground and I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up and just put me over his shoulder

"Austin don't you dare do what I think your about to do" I yelled playfully

"oh I'm doing it" he said laughing

"nooo!" I said laughing the next thing I knew I was hitting the water I then thought it would be funny it I pulled a little prank so I swam to the other side of him so he couldn't see me and I slowly and quietly when up and got some air and went back down

"Ally?" I heard him say in a worried voice when I was underwater

"Ally!?" I heard him say it louder and thats when I grabbed his feet and pulled him under

we both sprung up at the same time and he looked at me with a reliefed sigh and came and hugged me

"don't ever scare me like that again" he said

"I'm sorry did you really get that scared when I grabbed your feet" I said looking up at him

"no I was scared that I thought I lost you" he said and I felt bad that I just did that to him

"Austin you won't lose me ok I'm right here and I'm not going away where ok" I said, I began to lean in and kissed him on his lips he instanly kissed back and it felt like we were the only ones in the world.

**Austin Pov:**

Ally scared the shit out of me if something would have happened to her I don't know what I would have done I mostly likely would have died because it would have been my fault and that I also promised that I would not let anything happened to her. I was happy and scared when I found her, she then kissed me and I kissed back insantly I wanted these lips when she kissed me I felt like nothing happened with my parents it felt like that world was peaceful and we were the only ones left on earth, the kiss started to get heated and full of passion and thats when I rememberd that we were at the beach and it was a public beach so I would have to stop before something happened. I pulled away and looked at her and thats when I noticed she was all wet and smooth and shinny I guess I didn't notice it before because I was just so happy that she was ok so I didn't care but now that I took a step back I looked her up and down man she was hot.

"Austin" she said and broke my thoughts

"uh what sorry I was just...um...thinking" I said

"well what do you want to do now?" she asked dropping down so that only her head was showing from the water which was probley a good thing because if she stood there any longer then I think my hormonal teenage side would have kicked in

"I want to take you home and tear the swim suit off of you" I said to myself

"what?" she said looking at me confused

"oh nothing" I said doing the same thing so only my head was out of the water and slowly moved to her and placed her on my lap in the water and we just sat there in a comfortable silence with our foreheads resting up against each other with both of our eyes closed.

One thing is for sure I wont let anything ever bad happen to this girl she is my whole world now I and I love her.

* * *

**OK THERE YOU GO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND THANKS FOR READING**


	14. teasing

**OK FIRST OFF I WANT TO SAY I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE NOT GOTTEN A CHAPTER IN SO LONG I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND OTHER STUFF LIKE THAT.**

**I FEEL THE NEED TO DO THIS NOW SO**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED AT ANYTIME**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ally Pov:**

_3 weeks later_

Its been 3 weeks sience the whole show that happened with Austin he has been staying at his own house because his mother came back about a week ago she was ok but just really depressed she would just sit somewhere and cry mostly in her room so she could lock the door and keep everyone out. Austin would mostly stay at my place because being in that house brought back so many memories and it was sad, Austin mom was actually leaving to go stay with some family members to get her mind off thing she wanted to leave Austin here because she felt that the best thing for him was me. My dad has been going on trips a lot but he trusted Austin to keep me safe.

I was just walking up and I looked at the clock and it was 1:00 and I needed to get up so I forced myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom I looked in the bathroom and smiled in the mirror because my scar was gone and it looked like it did before, I stripped myself from my cloths and got in the shower, the warm water felt so good against my skin. I started to think of lyrics and yes I am a song writer and I can sing and play piano nobody knows but my family and by that I mean my dad, not even Austin knows that I play.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and went to my room and got dressed in some lazy cloths I put on my white spigatte strap shirt and some baggy sweat pants and put on my usual makeup, what I look weird without it, dried my hair and curled it, I walked over to my dresser to write down the lyrics when I was done I closed my book and walked down stairs to find Austin watching tv, I smiled to myself and put on an innocent look and walked over and sat in his lap.

"hey what u doin" I asked him

"watching tv" he said not looking at me, I was a little confused he was always happy to see me in the morning.

"whats the matter babe?" I asked looking worried

"nothing" he said shrugging still not looking at me

I kinda got a little sad so I just looked away from him and went back upstairs to my room and closed the door I walked over to my closet and took out the box that had my piano in it, I keep it in there so people won't see it. I set it up and got my song book out and opened it to the new lyrics I had writen on it and started to sing

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

When I was done I smile softly to myself and closed my book I wrote that song to Austin to just show that he needs to keep holding on because I'm still here for him.

**Austin Pov:**

When Ally came down she looked so sexy I loved it when she dressed lazily it was so cute and then she sat in my lap I had to take all my energy not to take her there so I couldn't look at her it was driving my crazy. I heard her sigh and get up I felt like I did something wrong maybe she thought I was mad at her or something. I get up and follow her to her room I was about to walk in when I heard a beautiful voice, I slowly open the door all the way but she seemed to not have noticed because she kept singing.

When she ended I looked at her with confusing and disbelif, I'm confused that she never told me she could sing or play and disbelifed because she was amazing at it.

I thought of something to say when I finally came up with what I wanted to say "so when were you going to tell me?" I asked

I seen her jump and I chuckled she was speechless and couldn't find words to say

"what...what...do you mean?" she asked, I chuckled and rolled my eyes playfully, I walked in and closed the door quietly locking the door, I coughed to cover the sound, and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Ally? come on you know what I mean...why did you not tell me about you being able to sing and play piano?" I said damn she looked hot when shes nervous I think I'm about to explode and just grab her and kiss her and take her right there.

"oh...um...that we-ll you never a-asked" she said studdering, so cute

I just laughed sofly and looked down at the bed, I was lying sideways on so I was looking at Ally I looked up still not moving my head and looked at her.

"so what was that song about? did you write it? do you write songs often?" I asked a million questions and she for some reason breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to my side of the bed and crawld on top on me so she was straddling me her hair was all flipped to one side and held my hands down on the bed and looked down at me.

"yes I do right my own songs, yes I write them all the time, and before you ask I didn't tell you because the last few boyfriends I had always wanted me to give up on my 'silly' dream" she said and she looked kinda sad

"what is your dream?" I asked her

"to be famous, but I have bad stage fright so it won't happen" she said about to get off me but I grabbed her waist and held her there I wasn't ready for her to move.

"you still forgot one of my questions" I said to her playfully

"whats that? she said getting closer to my face

"what is the song about?" I asked confidently

"you wouldn't beleive me if I told you" she said playing around and pulled away just as I think she was about to kiss me, my head went up with hers slightly but fell back to the bed and I sighed in frustration.

"just tell me" I said sitting up but with her still straddling me

she leaned in close to my ear and I could feel her hot breath on me as she whispered

"you" she said and she pulled away I was frozen and I had a smile on my face but then I felt a weight get off my lap and I snapped out of it and before she could get out of reach I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed she landed on the bed on her back with her hair spread out and she looked shocked I quickly moved and got up only to move on top of her but holding myself up with the full length of my arm and looked down at her.

"you know damn well you...can't tease me like that" I said through clenched teeth

"but its so fun" she said now holding herself up with the full length of her arms we were now just a little space between us.

* * *

**OK SO THEIR IS THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO UPLOAD SORRY AGAIN FOR THAT BUT I STOPPED IT BECAUSE I WANT TO WARN PEOPLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT YOU DO NOT WAS TO HEAR THE SEX PART SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER OK THANKS FOR READING BY REMEMBER TO REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE NOBODY LIKES THIS STORY **


	15. I love you

**OK SO I'M SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE I GOT GROUNDED FROM MY COMPUTER SO... AND I TRIED TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME SO HERE YOU GO**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTENTS SEXUAL PARTS SO IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER **

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Austin Pov:**

I looked into her eyes and I couldn't help but forget everything the only thing on my mind was this girl and how much I loved her. Our faces were so close and I could smell her perfume, my breath got rapid and heavy and I could see her smirk and I knew that she liked the effect she had on me, I couldn't hold it anymore once she smirked at me I crashed my lips to her and it quickly turned passionate I placed one of my hands on her lower back while still holding myself up with the other. She arched her back and gasped when I touched her, I slipped my tongue in and danced with hers. We slowly lowers ourselfs onto the bed still not breaking the kiss.

I started to tease her as I moved my hands up the length of her legs stopping just before one of her sensitive spot, I heard her groan when I moved my hand back down

"Aus-tin" she said in a begging tone. I smirked in the kiss because I loved the way she said my name. I could tell she was getting impatient because the next thing I knew both our shirts were off and thrown somewhere in the room.

I moved to the her neck and kept moving down I kissed in between her breast and kissed down to her belly button and she arched her back I went back up to her eyes and just looked at them and smirked at her, she came me and evil grin and the next thing I knew she was on top of me straddling me.

**Ally Pov:**

I flipped him in one quick move it was really easy because I caught him off guard I ran my hand along his abs, I moved my hips and he snapped his eyes closed. I slowly moved down, I smirked knowing that his eyes were still snapped shut.

"I know what will open your eyes" I said in a evil mumble only loud enough for me to hear. I started at the top of his pants and licked up to his belly button. **(like Kate did to Derek in teen wolf when she had him trapped)** I looked up at him just in time to see his eyes snap open and before I could even let out a little giggle he was on top of me again placing both his arms on both sides of my head I looked up at him and he looked almost like he was holding back something.

"Ally...you...know...you can't...tease me like...that" he said through clenched teeth

"you know I won't be able to control myself when you to that" he said leaning in closer to me but stopping just so there was maybe a inch of space between our noses

"who ever said I want you to control yourself" I said in a devilish tone.

And before I could say anything else his lips were on my in a kiss full of passion and toughness and I loved it.

Before I knew it my cloths were off and his boxers were still on, he kissed me with passion and slid his hands from my upper waist to my lower thigh he then grabbed my thigh and moved it so it was wrapped around him my other leg soon followed. He began to kiss my neck and move down to my breast as he sucked and bit I couldn't help but let out a moan.

The next thing that happened caught me off guard as he entered me I let out a loud gasp and started to moan. He moved faster and faster and I groaned louder and harder until we both lost it. As he got off of my I cuddled into his side.

"I love you Ally"

"I love you to Austin" I said closing my eyes and falling into a nice deep sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST NEEDED TO UPDATE SO HERE YOU GO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE BUT I AM VOLUNTEERING AT A RIDING CENTER FOR SPECIAL NEEDS PEOPLE SO IT WILL BE HARDER TO UPDATE BUT I WILL DO MY BEST AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS I LOVE YOU ALL **


	16. because of you

**OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS OUT THERE YOU GUYS HELP ME A LOT MORE THEN YOU KNOW SO THANKS **

**I DON'T OWN ANY AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Austin Pov:**

I opened my eyes to sunshine shining in my eyes, I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up but my other arm was being held down I look down and I see Ally still sleeping on my arm, I smiled down at her, I loved to watch her sleep she looked so peaceful and happy. I laid my head back down on my pillow and just laid there daydreaming about different thing and hoping that this moment would never end but of course it did. I felt movement on my arm and I looked over to Ally and she moved off on my arm I took that chance to get up so I quietly got up grabbed my boxers and pants and put them on, not bothering to put on a shirt I walked downstairs and turned on the t.v. and laid down in the lazy boy part of the couch.

I look at the clock on the wall and its been an hour since I woke up and Ally was still asleep, I was getting really bored then I heard a faint sound it sounded like a piano so I turned the t.v. down and listen to see if I was just hearing something or if it was real, well it was real and I wasn't going crazy so that was good but the sound was coming from upstairs,

"Ally must be awake" I said to myself and I got up and started to wake upstairs I was about to walk in but I stopped outside the door the door was cracked a little maybe enough for my fist to go through without moving the door. I stopped and listened then she started to sing

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

[Pre-Chorus:]

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

[Pre-Chorus:]

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

[Bridge:]

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

When she stopped my heart was beating so fast how could just one person have this much effect on me. I finally walked in so I could see her but stopped in my tracks when I seen her sitting on the bench crying softly she was just wearing some bright yellow panties that said 'You Want Me' on the butt and just a shirt, I walked over to her and stood in front of her I looked at her with worried eyes

"Ally?" I said softly trying not to scare her, she looked up at me and smiled a big smile but it wasn't one of those kind of smiles that people used to cover things up, it was a happy smile, I got kinda confused.

"hey" she said as she got up and walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I kinda pulled away after a minuet and looked at her, she looked back at me with a confused look on her face.

"is something wrong?" she asked I kinda looked at her with a look that said 'whats wrong with me? whats wrong with you?'

"me? nothings wrong with me, whats wrong with you? why are you crying?" I ask, she just smiled and giggled at me

"what? did I miss something?" I ask kinda smiling at her

"no...its just I'm crying because I'm with you" she said, but my face fell as soon she said that. I let go of her and started to walk away but I was pulled back into a loving kiss, I pulled away and looked at her I opened my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by her.

"you didn't let me finish...I'm crying because I'm with you and I have never been as happy as when I'm with you" she said cupping my face in her hands I did the same thing to her face, and I whipped her tears away from her face and she put one hand on my hand and leaned her head into my hand more and closed her eyes only to open them and look at me through her eye lashes.

"Austin you know your the best thing that has ever happened to me right?" She ask though it sounded more of a statement then a question

"and your the best thing that has ever happened to me Ally" I said placing my forehead on hers.

* * *

**OK SO THERE YOU HAVE IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**


End file.
